Negai Kanaeru Kagi
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Nochebuena o mejor dicho ¡el día del sorato! ha llegado; enfados, sorpresas, niños caprichosos, un tío un poco inútil, digimons vagos y por supuesto AMOR son los ingredientes de este fic... ¡¡feliz aniversario sorato!


**_Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… pero los quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, (2 horas después), tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto….._**

**NEGAI KANAERU KAGI**

**~ La llave que concede los deseos ~**

La noche era fría, al igual que lo estaban siendo todas las del mes, definitivamente iba a ser un invierno muy frío, pero puesto que no había nubes encapotando el cielo, el apuesto rubio no tenía ninguna excusa para librarse de tener que contemplar el estrellado firmamento con su pequeña niña.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el porche de su casa, abrazando a su primogénita de nueve años, que sentada sobre sus rodillas miraba el cosmos hipnotizada. Sus ojos azules no perdían detalle de ningún punto brillante del cielo, solo los apartaba para ponerlos en el libro que removía entre sus manos, y sus cinco sentidos estaban bien alertas para impregnarse de toda la sabiduría que le proporcionaba su progenitor.

-¿Y esa como se llama?.- pidió la joven apuntando a una nueva estrella.

-Pues esa es… eh… eh… punto parpadeante nº 6.- respondió Yamato no muy convencido.

-¿Y esa otra?.- pidió de nuevo apuntando a otra estrella.

-Esa… punto parpadeante nº 7.- volvió a explicar Ishida con más convencimiento.

-Papa ¿todas las estrellas se llaman punto parpadeante?.- preguntó la niña un tanto indignada mientras tiraba la cabeza más atrás si puede para poder encontrar el rostro de su padre.

-Eh… eh… pues si hija.- contestó Yamato ya sin ningún convencimiento.

Pero para la niña esa acción fue demasiado, y sintiendo como su padre estaba insultando su inteligencia se levantó de golpe de las rodillas de este, se encaro hacia él y mirándole con el ceño fruncido le puso su librito en la cara gritando.

-¡¡Pues en mi libro pone que tienen nombres diferentes!!, ¡mira!… Antares, Vega, Aldebarán, Deneb, Merak, Altair, Sirius…

La niña continuo diciendo nombres mientras apuntaba con el dedo cada estrella de su libro, y Yamato no paraba de maldecir en su interior el día en que le compro ese libro a su hija, hasta que abrumado por tantos nombres el astronauta decidió al fin intervenir.

-Ai-chan, esta bien tienes razón, tienen diferentes nombres, lo que pasa que no te quería agobiar con ellos.- intentó convencer Yamato para salir del paso con la mayor dignidad posible.

-¡Lo que pasa es que no te los sabes!.- sentenció la niña cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que me los se.- asintió Yamato, que no iba a dejar que una niña de nueve años le dejase en evidencia.- mira… ves esa de ahí que brilla tanto… pues esa es la estrella polar.- confirmó el hombre haciéndose el sabio.

-Papa….- empezó Aiko sin convencimiento.-… eso es la luna…

Yamato apurado por el nuevo ridículo que había hecho, ya que parece ser que la edad no pasaba en balde para nadie y su vista ya comenzaba a fallar, empezó a farfullar con enfado cosas incoherentes.

-Tu que sabrás cual es la estrella polar y la luna… lo que me faltaba mi hija dándome lecciones de astronomía… cuando surques el universo en un cohete espacial, entonces estarás a mi altura, así que hasta que eso pase, si digo que eso es la estrella polar, es la estrella polar, ¿entendido?

-Claro papi…- asintió la niña, mientras intentaba contener la decepción interior que siente un niño cuando descubre que es más listo que su padre.

-Bien, así me gusta.- asintió de nuevo Yamato, que en verdad creía que su hija aún pensaba que su padre lo sabe todo. De modo que abrazándola de nuevo, hizo que se volviese a sentar sobre sus rodillas y continuaron con su particular visionado del cielo nocturno.

-Papi… ¿y tu has estado allí?.- preguntó la niña con emoción mientras señalaba la luna.

-Claro que si hija.- respondió Yamato con sonrisa de "al fin vuelvo a ser el héroe de mi hija".

-¿Y ahí?.- preguntó de nuevo indicando otra estrella.

-Eh… eh… si.- respondió el rubio empezando a perder el convencimiento una vez más.

-¿Y en esa?

-Si, claro.

-¿Y en esa otra?

-¿No veo por que no?, claro que si hija.- asintió de nuevo Yamato en tono divertido.

Y de nuevo Aiko Ishida sintiendo que su padre no solo insultaba su inteligencia sino que la trataba como un bebe al que se le puede engañar con cualquier mentira, se levantó y encarándose por segunda vez al rubio volvió a gritar.

-¡¡Eres un mentiroso!!

-¡¿Qué?!.- se intentaba hacer el loco Ishida.

-Es imposible que hayas estado en todas esas estrellas, porque según mi libro si un humano se acerca a una estrella se desintegraría todo, sus ojos explotarían y su cerebro se derretiría saliendo los restos por las orejas… y…- explicaba la niña más emocionada a cada palabra mientras saltaba y gesticulaba con los brazos, haciendo ruidos de explosiones y de cómo chorrearía cerebro humano por todas lados, ante la mirada de terror de su padre.

Pero ese espectáculo de demostración de hasta donde llega la imaginación y fantasía de una niña de nueve años se vio interrumpido, cuando Sora Takenouchi salio al porche, y tras quedarse alucinando por todo lo que gritaba su hija, miró a su esposo con indignación.

-¡Yamato!, ¿en serio crees que contar historias de derretimientos cerebrales a una niña de nueve años antes de irse a la cama es lo más recomendable?

El portador de la amistad sobresaltado por esta aparición ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en imaginarse todas las atrocidades que estaba describiendo su hija, como para percatarse de la presencia de su mujer, intentó excusarse como pudo.

-Pero Sora… yo no le he dicho nada, es ella, es una Tarantino en potencia.

La mujer, no estaba dispuesta a perder la paciencia tan pronto con su marido, por lo que dirigiéndole una mirada de esas que todo esposo teme de su mujer, se encamino hacia donde gritaba la niña con entusiasmo y con dulzura le hizo saber que la sesión de relatos fantásticos de terror sobre viajes espaciales que acostumbraba a contar Yamato a sus hijos, había finalizado.

-Venga Ai-chan, hora de ir a la cama.- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba la mano de su hija.

-¡Pero yo no quiero!, ¡yo quiero seguir mirando estrellas con papa!

La niña, que ha sacado lo mejor de los Ishida y lo mejor de los Takenouchi, es decir, su inigualable terquedad, se revolvió del agarre de su madre y corrió arrojándose a los brazos de su padre, para buscar una vez más que Yamato la malcriase y la mimase como llevaba haciendo en estos nueve años de su existencia.

-¡Ai-chan!, ¡obedece!.- gritó Sora tratando de imponerse como madre, cosa que en limitadas ocasiones conseguía, y sobre todo si su marido estaba presente.-¡¡Yamato!!.- gritó con enfado.

Y es que no era para menos ya que el portador de la amistad, con la felicidad que le daba saber que era el símbolo de adoración de su hija, ya la tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos para continuar inventándose los nombres de las estrellas con ella.

-¡Yamato!, ¿Cómo quieres que la niña obedezca si tu no paras de concederle todos sus caprichos?.- gritó la pelirroja poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirando a su marido con indignación, y por si no tuviese poca furia en el cuerpo, pronto se le duplicó al ver que Ishida no le daba ningún tipo de contestación.- ¡¡Yamato!!, ¿me estas escuchando?

Finalmente el rubio de oro, se levantó con su hija en brazos, de su cómodo asiento en la fresca hierba de su jardín y la deposito con cuidado sobre el suelo, ante la desaprobación de esta, y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo.

-Vamos cielito, hazle caso a mama, es hora de ir a la cama, tu hermano hace rato que se fue.

-¡Eso es porque el es un bebe!, yo no soy un bebe, yo quiero seguir mirando estrellas.- protestó la chica intentando ponerse incluso de puntillas, ya que creía que de esa forma conseguirá que le hiciesen más caso.

-Pues por eso hija, tu eres mayor, por lo que deberías obedecer sin rechistar…- explicó Yamato haciendo gala de su experiencia paterna de nueve años.

-Pero… yo quiero ver las estrellas…- murmuró la niña con decepción mientras bajaba la cabeza con desanimo.

-Cielito…- es lo único que dijo Yamato con dulzura acariciando esa cabellera tan rubia de su primogénita.

Y ante esa estampa de ternura paterno filial, Sora que estaba casi apunto de que se le saltasen las lagrimas sonrío con ternura y se acercó hacia ellos. Bajando la cabeza hasta encontrar la de su hija, le susurro con una dulzura que solo una madre puede dar a un hijo.

-Cariño, te prometo que mañana vemos las estrellas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó la niña recuperando la ilusión y levantando el rostro para encontrarse con el de su madre.

-Claro.- asintió de nuevo Takenouchi.- venga y ahora vamos a la cama, que hace mucho frío y nos vamos a constipar.

Tomando la mano de su hija la condujo al interior del hogar, la niña se resistía a entrar pero las palabras que le había dedicado su madre le habían devuelto por completo la ilusión y la imaginación.

-Mama, y si nos constipamos, ¿nos saldrán flemas por la boca, y toseremos sangre y vomitaremos jugos del estomago y los ojos nos lloraran con mucosidades y…?- hablaba la niña completamente emocionada mientras gesticulaba, saltaba, hacia ruidos de mocos chorreantes y de tosidos espeluznantes.

Sus padres, aterrorizados por hasta donde llega la mente de su hija, no les queda más remedio que cortar eso por lo sano, ya que habían descubierto que la delicadeza, el tacto y la ternura no iban demasiado con Aiko Ishida.

-¡¡A la cama!!.- gritaron los dos al unísono, haciendo que la niña dejase de botar en el momento y se dirigiese por fin a su habitación.

-¿Crees que es pronto para llevarla a un sicólogo?.- preguntó Sora con temor, porque veía a su hija cada día mas cerca de ser la protagonista de alguna sangrienta película gore de serie B.

-Esperemos un par de años… a ver que pasa.- respondió Yamato, resistiéndose a pensar que a su angelical hija le atrajese tanto la sangre y las vísceras.

-Bueno, vamos nosotros también a la cama, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- sonrío Sora a su marido mientras le acaricia el brazo. Este le miró con la misma ternura y sonriendo de felicidad le respondió.

-Ve yendo, yo apago las luces y ahora subo.

-De acuerdo.

Con el camisón puesto, la abnegada esposa ya deshacía la cama esperando a que Yamato al fin apareciese, y como era de esperar este no tardo mucho en subir al dormitorio que tanto le entusiasmaba.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, entro, y la observo, ahí estaba de espaldas a él, rebuscando algo en el armario. En momentos como ese al rubio solo le quedaba sonreír, sonreír por lo feliz que era, sonreír por su maravillosa vida, y darle las gracias a esa mujer con la que llevaba 25 años compartiéndolo todo. Yamato se acercó sigilosamente para que Sora aún no notase su presencia y situándose tras ella la agarró fuertemente de la cintura y la levantó por los aires.

-¡¡Yamato!!.- gritó Sora, cuya acción le había pillado completamente desprevenida.

Pero Ishida siguió a lo suyo, hasta que cansado de darle vueltas por los aires, la depositó en su cama, cayendo él encima de ella.

-Estas como una cabra, ¿lo sabias?.- dijo Sora, con mezcla de diversión y enfado.

-Y tu estas muy buena, ¿lo sabias?.- dijo Yamato, imitando a su esposa, mientras sonreía con picardía.

-Lo que digas, pero levanta.

La pelirroja intentó levantarse de ahí, pero al tener a su marido encima no le resultó nada fácil, y mucho menos sabiendo que Yamato no tenia ninguna intención de moverse.

-Yamato….- pidió la muchacha en tono cansado.

-¿Qué?.- provocaba Ishida sin perder la sonrisa.

-Que te levantes.- intentó razonar Sora tratando de empujarle.

-¿Y si no quiero?.- volvió a preguntar el rubio con su encantadora chulería.

-Pues sino quieres te levanto yo.- intentó amenazar Sora, pero lo que no sabia es que eso provocaría más si puede las risas de su esposo.

-Ay cariño, no creo que puedas.- sentenció Yamato con la arrogancia y la seguridad que le da saber que su cuerpo duplica en masa muscular al de su esposa.

Pero lo que Yamato no tuvo en cuenta es que si hay algo que no soportaba su esposa era la arrogancia y chulería masculina, por lo que con gran habilidad puso en practica el comodín de toda mujer, y su mano rápidamente se deslizo hasta….

-¡¡Au!!.- gritó Yamato dando un bote y levantándose al fin de ahí.- Sora, eso es trampa.- se quejó el rubio mientras sus manos sostenían sus partes masculinas.

-¿Pero te levante o no te levante?.- preguntó la chica en tono de superioridad.

Finalmente Yamato opto por abandonar esta pequeña guerra, ya que las intenciones que tenia para esa noche no eran las de luchar precisamente y mucho menos sabiendo el día que era mañana.

-Por cierto cariño, a ver que excusa te inventas con la niña para mañana.- dijo Yamato de repente, dejando a Sora completamente desorientada.

-¿De que hablas?

Saliendo del baño, donde había entrado para comprobar que todo su armamento seguía en perfecto estado, el rubio miró a Sora sorprendido, ya que daba por hecho que sabría perfectamente de que estaba hablando.

-Pues de que va a ser, que hoy le has dicho que mañana miraríamos las estrellas, y eso no va a poder ser.

-¿Por qué?.- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja aún mas extrañada.

-¿Por qué?, ¿y preguntas por que?, Sora ¿que día es mañana?.- preguntó el hombre con cierta ironía.

-Eh… eh viernes.- respondió la mujer mientras ahuecaba la almohada.

-Piiiii… error.- respondió Yamato como si de un concurso televisivo se tratase.

-Pues ¿24?.- volvió a responder la muchacha.

-Piiiii… error.

-Nochebuena…- respondió al fin la chica con una sonrisa.

-Piiiii… error.- siguió Ishida como si fuese un robot.

-Vale, ya lo he pillado.- empezó Sora mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de su esposo.- nuestro aniversario.

-Piiiii… error.- volvió a repetir Yamato sin inmutarse, ante el desconcierto de su esposa.

-¿Cómo que error?, ¡es nuestro aniversario!, ya he acertado.- protestó la mujer haciéndose la ofendida.

-Información incompleta cariño, porque no es nuestro aniversario, es nuestro…. ¡¡25 aniversario!!.- anunció por fin Yamato gesticulando de una manera un tanto exagerada con los brazos.- Sora, llevas haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo 25 años y eso se merece una celebración especial.

Con alegría y una tierna sonrisa, Ishida pasa sus manos por la cintura de su mujer, y tras proporcionarle un dulce beso prosiguió con su estudiado plan.

-Ya veras va a ser un aniversario genial, ¿y sabes por que?.- preguntó Ishida más entusiasmado por momentos.

Sora, que cada vez se encontraba más apurada por la emoción que estaba mostrando su esposo preguntó con inseguridad.

-Y… ¿Por qué Yamato?

-Pues, porque….

Separándose de su esposa se dirigió hacia el tercer cajón de su mesilla, y sacó un panfleto para mostrárselo a su mujer. Se trataba de una propaganda de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad de Tokio, y la pelirroja al verlo se extrañó aún mas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Eso, es nuestro aniversario cariño.- gritó Yamato mas ilusionado por momentos.- mira, mira, tengo reservada la suite, dos días, tu, yo… y esta maravillosa cama.- explicó el hombre indicando la cama que salía en la foto.- nada que ver con los moteles cutrosos que te llevaba cuando éramos novios ¿eh?

Lo ultimo que deseaba Sora era herir los sentimientos de su esposo pero todo esto le había pillado demasiado por sorpresa y no estaba demasiado por la labor de pasarse su aniversario encerrada en un hotel.

-Yamato, tiene todo buena pinta, pero es demasiado precipitado.- intentó excusarse la mujer con el mayor tacto posible.

-¿Qué?, no que va, lo llevo planeando desde hace casi un año, de hecho la reserva de la suite sino se hacia entonces ahora para rato la encuentras, ya la tienen ocupada los próximos dos años casi.- explicó Ishida que realmente no ha entendido las indirectas de su esposa.

-No cariño, me refiero a que, deberías habérmelo contado antes, es que no me lo esperaba….

-¡Por supuesto que no te lo esperabas!.- interrumpió el rubio aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.- en eso consisten las sorpresas, en que no te las esperes.

-Si Yamato y es una sorpresa genial.- prosiguió Sora intentando mantener la compostura.- pero no podemos ir…

-¿Por qué?.- interrumpió de nuevo Ishida empezando a perder la sonrisa.

-Pues… porque… ¿Qué pasa con los niños?, ¿has pensado en eso?.- preguntó la mujer, que ve en sus hijos la excusa perfecta para librarse de esta particular sorpresa de su esposo.

-¿Los niños?, ¡¡no te preocupes!!, los podemos dejar con tus padres.

-No creo que sea posible.- comentó Sora mientras se giraba hacia su tocador y recogía una postal. Y cuando mostró la postal a su marido, este perdió los nervios mas si puede.

-¿Un crucero?.- gritó Yamato estupefacto mientras observa la postal de sus suegros.- ¿se puede saber que hacen tus padres en un crucero?

-Disfrutar de unas vacaciones juntos, no te enfades, parecen muy felices.- intentó defender la mujer el inesperado viaje navideño de sus padres.

-Genial, toda la vida dando la lata y ahora que les necesitamos les da por largarse.- farfulló el rubio con claro enfado, ya que veía que su plan tenia algunas pequeñas lagunas.- no importa, los dejamos con mi madre, seguro que le hace ilusión.

Pero Sora que parece ser que era la única que estaba al tanto de donde se encontraban cada miembro de su familia, compartió sus conocimientos con su esposo.

-Yama, tu madre esta pasando las Navidades en Francia.

-¡Mierda!, otra que le da por viajar, bueno pues no nos queda otra, se los dejamos a mi padre.- propuso Yamato en tono pensativo, pero esa proposición no convencerá en absoluto a su esposa.

-¡No!.- negó con firmeza la mujer.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?.- preguntó Yamato con molestia.- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi padre?

-Cariño, adoro a tu padre, pero sabes mejor que yo que no es la persona ideal para dejarle a los niños.- intentó explicar la portadora del amor con la mayor delicadeza posible.

-¿De que hablas?, mi padre es un excelente canguro.- intentó defender Yamato algo que no se creía ni el.- cuando no esta trabajando claro.- murmuró esto ultimo.

Por lo que rechazada la idea de los abuelos como canguros, a Yamato no le quedó mas remedio que dejar todo en manos de sus queridos digimons.

-¡Pues que los cuiden Gabu y Piyo!, ya es hora que hagan algo-.- volvió a proponer el hombre.

-Yamato, ellos también tienen derecho a su intimidad.- dijo Sora, sin saber que excusa inventarse para rechazar el regalo de aniversario de su marido.

-Venga Sora, parece que no quieras ir al hotel conmigo, con lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar, dos días encerrados haciendo travesuras.- se insinúo el rubio mientras rodeaba la delicada cintura de su esposas y escondía la cara en su cuello.

Y antes de que Yamato quisiera hacer "travesuras" por adelantado, Sora al fin decidió dejarle las cosas claras, ya que se dio cuanta de que este no había captado sus sutiles rechazos, por lo que apartando la cara de su esposo y separándose un poco de él, comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo.

-Yamato, no te enfades, pero creo que tu idea del hotel no es la mejor para nuestro aniversario.- dijo al fin la mujer bajando la mirada para no ver la expresión de su marido.

-¿Cómo dices?.- preguntó el hombre con un evidente tono de enfado.

-Yama, es que… sinceramente prefiero pasar la nochebuena con los niños y los digimons que encerrada en un hotel.- dijo la mujer, ante la mirada de decepción de su marido.

-Ya entiendo, mi idea te parece estúpida ¿no?.- preguntó el hombre, que estaba apunto de sufrir uno de sus característicos ataques de ira.

-Mi amor… no se trata de eso.- intentó tranquilizar la pelirroja, pero fue cortada bruscamente por Yamato.

-¡Por supuesto que se trata de eso!, tu problema es que esta idea se me ha ocurrido a mi, y tu siempre tienes que hacer las cosas donde, cuando y como tu quieras, ¡¡nunca te parece bien nada de lo que propongo!!.- gritó ya sin ocultar su enfado.

-Yamato, por favor no grites.- intentó tranquilizar de nuevo la mujer, pero el rubio, ya no estaba por la labor de seguir hablando, por lo que dando la espalda a su esposa y haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la mano se encaminó en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿A dónde vas?, ven aquí y lo hablamos.- suplicó Takenouchi que lo ultimo que deseaba era que Yamato estuviese enfadado en el día de su aniversario.

-No, quiero estar solo…- contestó Ishida sin ni siquiera volverse, ya que el mejor que nadie conocía su terrible genio.- buenas noches.- dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Yama…- suplicó la mujer con tristeza.

Los tímidos rayos de sol ya iluminaban la habitación de los señores Ishida, lo que significaba que ya estaban a 24 de diciembre, el día de su esperado aniversario. Debido al pequeño desacuerdo de la noche anterior a Sora no le fue fácil conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente el cansancio fue mas fuerte que ella y logro dormirse, pero con la tristeza que le daba saber que su esposo no quería compartir cama con ella en ese día especial. Cuando abrió los ojos, esperaba levantarse sola, pero la sonrisa se adueño de ella cuando vislumbro la espalda de su marido, parece ser que Yamato había recapacitado y había vuelto al lecho conyugal, y eso para ella era el mejor regalo de aniversario, por lo que con la sonrisa aún en el rostro, no dudo en pasar sus manos por la espalda de él, abrazándole y levantando la cabeza le proporcionó un dulce beso en la mejilla susurrándole.

-Feliz aniversario amor.

No hubo contestación por parte de Yamato, sin abrir siquiera los ojos se revolvió para librarse del abrazo de su mujer, y entonces es cuando la tristeza se adueño nuevamente de Sora, al darse cuenta de que su esposo seguía enfadado.

Pero la portadora del amor no se dio por vencida tan fácilmente, se trataba de su aniversario y se negaba a que Yamato continuase con su infantil berrinche, por lo que nuevamente sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del rubio y acariciándole con dulzura la espalda sus labios nuevamente se dirigieron a la oreja de este.

-Cariño, venga vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario como es debido.- susurró con sensualidad finalizando con un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de su esposo.

Pero nuevamente la decepción se adueño del rostro de la pelirroja, ya que Ishida se revolvió de nuevo y esta vez empujando suavemente a su mujer se incorporó quedando sentado en el borde de la cama. Parece ser que la portadora del amor no iba a obtener con facilidad el perdón de su marido.

-¿Sigues enfadado?…- preguntó molesta la mujer incorporándose también y quedando sentada en medio del colchón.

Y la falta de habla de su esposo hizo que se desesperase por momentos.

-¿No me vas a hablar?, ¡Yamato!….- silencio por su parte por lo que Sora al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta se levantó también de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba este.

Por su parte Ishida, ya había empezado a vestirse, ya que aunque este día no iba a ser como lo había planeado aún tenía recados que hacer y la discusión con su mujer no iba a hacer que evadiese sus responsabilidades.

-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Sora con la mayor amabilidad que le era posible.

-A recoger tu regalo.- respondió el hombre con sequedad mientras se adentraba al baño.

Pero esas palabras hicieron que Sora recuperase la esperanza, si iba a recoger su regalo significaba que tenía planeado pasar el día con ella, y viendo la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a su marido, preguntó con ilusión.

-¿Mi regalo?, ¿Y que me has comprado Yamato?

-Que mas te da.- cortó Ishida con brusquedad.- seguro que piensas que es estúpido como todo lo que yo propongo.

Falsa alarma, Yamato aún seguía enfadado y ahora lo había extendido a cualquier conversación que le propusiese Sora, por lo que la mujer, haciendo gala de su infinita paciencia no le quedó mas remedio que resignarse y esperar a que al rubio se le pasase un poco el enfado.

-Lo que digas.- respondió la mujer con desgana.- pero si vas al centro comercial llévate a los niños y que decidan sus regalos, así por una vez Santa Claus acertara.

-Bien.- respondió Yamato secamente.

-¿Y te encargas de comprar la cena?.- preguntó de nuevo Sora.

-Claro.- asintió con la misma sequedad el rubio.

-Genial, ahora te doy la lista de lo que tienes que comprar…- empezó la mujer mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y una libreta, pero Yamato no estaba dispuesto a seguir mas ordenes por hoy.

-Comprare lo que yo quiera ¿algún problema?.- preguntó desafiante, ante la sorpresa de su mujer, ya que pensaba que Yamato nunca le hablaría en ese tono.

-Como quieras.- cedió de nuevo Takenouchi con tristeza.

Mientras Yamato levantaba a sus perezosos hijos, Sora se encargaba de preparar el desayuno, pero de nuevo comprobó que todos los esfuerzos en el día de hoy serian inútiles cuando vio que su marido sin ni siquiera molestarse en entrar en la cocina ya se dirigía a abandonar el hogar.

-¡Yamato!, ¿no desayunas?.- preguntó la mujer mientras Ishida abría la puerta de salida.

-Comeremos algo por ahí.- respondió sin volverse.

-Si mami, hasta luego.- respondió Aiko con la felicidad que le da a un niño el día de Nochebuena.

-Yo quiero comer…- empezó el pequeño hermano de Aiko, pero fue interrumpido al sentir como su padre tiraba de su pequeña mano hacia fuera

-Portaos bien.- es lo único que le quedó decir a la diseñadora mientras contemplaba como Yamato se llevaba a sus hijos.

Y al cerrarse la puerta, Sora al fin pudo respirar de alivio, habría preferido mil veces que su marido no estuviese tan enfadado, pero bueno, la cuestión era sacarlo de casa y lo había conseguido, por lo que con la sonrisa en el rostro, se dispuso a llevar a cabo su estudiado plan.

-Sora ¿ya se ha ido?.- preguntó Piyomon expectante.

Esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues empecemos.- propuso Gabumon, que sorprendentemente estaba despierto a esas horas de la mañana.

-Eso es chicos, yo llamo a Takeru para que se encargue de él.- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos.

Yamato caminaba a un paso bastante rápido, tanto que para las piernecitas de sus pequeños hijos era bastante complicado seguirle, Aiko hacia lo que podía, aunque tampoco se atrevía a decirle nada a su padre ya que su cara de enfado daba miedo a cualquiera, por otro lado Yuujou, iba prácticamente corriendo de la mano de su padre, y como buen niño de cinco años encontraba en cualquier cosa un juguete, y eso era lo que llevaba haciendo con su bufandita desde que habían salido de casa para desesperación de Yamato. El niño la arrastraba como si de una correa de perro se tratase y al percatarse de esto, Yamato se enfureció de nuevo.

-¡¡Yuujou!!, te he dicho que no juegas con la maldita bufanda.- gritó parando en seco y agarrando a su hijo con demasiada brusquedad.

-Lo siento.- dijo el niño que realmente había sentido miedo de su padre. Y este se maldijo por ello, al ver esa expresión en la cara de su hijo, se dio cuenta de que estaba pagando su enfado y sus frustraciones con sus pequeños, y eso no lo podía permitir, por lo que arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su hijo, Yamato por primera vez en el día de hoy sonrío.

-Yo lo siento hijo, soy un estúpido, no debí haberte gritado.- se disculpó el hombre con dulzura mientras colocaba con la mayor ternura posible la bufanda alrededor del cuello de su vástago.

Pero el niño aún no estaba muy convencido, y el padre se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que acariciándole su pequeña cabeza pelirroja le pidió con cara de niño bueno.

-¿Perdonas a papi por ser tan idiota?

El niño asintió con felicidad que mostró colgándose al cuello de su padre, ya que para él, hiciese lo que hiciese su padre, este seria siempre su mayor héroe. Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría, y una vez más se sintió afortunado por sus hijos, ya que esos niños eran capaces de hacerle olvidar todos sus enfados.

-Venga, vamos a ver los regalos.- dijo Yamato mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo y lo sentaba en sus hombros.- venga cielito, agárrate.- dijo dirigiéndose a su hija mientras le tendía una mano.

La niña la aceptó con alegría, ya que al fin volvía a recuperar a su adorado padre, aquel que nunca le levantaba la voz ni se enfadaba, con el que podía estar jugando horas y horas y nunca se negaría, el que le malcriaba y mimaba hasta extremos preocupantes para desesperación de Sora.

Juntos recorrieron el centro comercial y como era de esperar no tardaron en hacer la ruta de las jugueterías. Ya se encontraban en la undécima juguetería, los niños estaban ensimismados contemplando el nuevo muñeco de MetalGarurumon, cuyos misiles congelantes eran tremendamente realistas para hacer las delicias de todos, cuando una conocida voz les devolvió a la realidad.

-Mola mas el de verdad.

-¡Patamon!.- gritó Yuujou entusiasmado al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el compañero de su tío. Y el pequeño digimon volador pronto encontró un lugar para descansar en la cabeza del pequeño Ishida, para ilusión de este.

-¡Titokeru!.- gritó Aiko mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su tío favorito.

-Hi pequeñaja.- dijo el rubio mientras revolvía el pelo de su sobrina.

-¡Yo soy mayor!.- gritó la niña con indignación mientras se ponía de puntillas.

-Claro que si jeje.- dijo Takeru intentando salir de esa situación mientras ponía cara de "tiene tan mal genio como su padre".

Yamato, observando este inesperado encuentro familiar al fin decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó sin rastro de sutileza, dejando a Takaishi completamente sorprendido.

-Eh… yo… eh… compras.- respondió como pudo.

-¿Compras?, ¿pero este centro comercial no esta lejos de tu casa?.- interrogó Ishida mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba la ceja.

-Eh… pues si, pero… eh… ¡¡aquí tiene las mejores cosas!!.- salió del paso con el mayor disimulo posible.

Mirada de desaprobación de su hermano, tras tantos años sabia que ocultaba algo, con los brazos cruzados le escaneó de arriba abajo intentando adivinar que es lo que ocultaba, hasta que sus pensamientos encontraron algo de luz.

-¡Ya se porque estas aquí!.- gritó Yamato, cara de pánico de Takeru.- ¡Tu estas aquí por los buñuelos del puesto de Fujita!.- señaló Ishida como si hubiese descubierto algo importante, mientras Takeru cae a lo anime.

-Eh… si, eso es jejeje.- dijo el rubio menor pasándose la mano por la nuca y sonriendo por lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

-Bueno, pues ya que estamos aquí, vamos a comer ¿no?.- propuso Yamato con superioridad, ya que en verdad creía que había descubierto los planes secretos de Takeru.

Y mientras Patamon sacaba sus dotes de canguro, y se desesperaba al ver lo incansables que podían llegar a ser los niños, Yamato tomaba con su hermano un té en una terraza, mientras hablaba de todas sus preocupaciones.

-¿Crees que me debería cortar un poco más el flequillo?.- preguntó Ishida mirando su reflejo en la taza y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Takeru, cuya pregunta, hizo que escupiese medio té, miró a su hermano estupefacto y respondió lo mejor que pudo, sin darse cuenta de que metió la pata por todos lados.

-¿Qué opina Sora?.- preguntó el hombre con naturalidad.

Y al escuchar ese nombre, la expresión de Yamato cambió por completo y con enfado respondió.

-¿Y por que tendría que preguntárselo a ella?, ¿Qué pasa es que no puedo elegir yo mismo mi corte de pelo?

-Yo no he dicho eso…- intentó salir del paso nuevamente Takaishi.

-Claro que lo has dicho, todos lo decís, creéis que soy un inútil, que sin Sora no sirvo para nada, pues que sepas que todo lo que he conseguido en mi vida ha sido por mi mismo ¿lo oyes?, ¡¡por mi mismo!!.- repitió Yamato con histerismo.

-¿Te he contado que tengo una idea para un nuevo libro?.- cambió de tema descaradamente Takeru, ya que se dio cuenta de que el tema Sora no era muy recomendable para el día de hoy.

-¿Ah si?.- preguntó Yamato sin ser consciente de que su hermano había cambiado de tema de una forma tan descarada.

-¡Si!, escucha esto que va a ser un bombazo…. ¡¡Tamers!!.- gritó Takeru con alegría.

-¿Tamers?.- preguntó Yamato extrañado.

-Si, veras tratara de un chico llamado Makato…

-¿Mejor Takato no?.- interrumpió el rubio con naturalidad.

-¡Si!, mucho mejor Takato….- dijo Takeru para si mismo con entusiasmo.- el caso, que tendrá un compañero digimon llamado Filmon…

-¿Mejor Guillmon no?.- volvió a decir Ishida con naturalidad.

-Guillmon… si, ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido?.- se dijo el rubio en tono pensativo.- a lo que iba, tendrán unas cartas y…

-¿Cartas?.- interrumpió de nuevo Yamato con estupefacción.- no lo veo.

-¿No?, pero si no me has dejado terminar…- protestó Takaishi que en verdad creía que su idea era tremendamente buena.

-Hermano, las cartas esta muy visto, mejor algo más novedoso.- explicó Ishida como si fuese una eminencia en este tema.

-¿Novedoso?, pues ahora que lo dices el otro día se me ocurrió otra idea, escucha… ¡¡Frontier!!

-¿Frontier?.- preguntó Yamato con cara de "a ver que otra parida se le ha ocurrido ahora".

-Veras el protagonista será un niño llamado Makuya… no mejor ¡¡Takuya!!.- se corrigió a si mismo Takeru mientras hablaba.- y en vez de compañero digimon tendrá un espíritu digital que hará que digievolucione él…

-Jajajaja…- interrumpió de nuevo Ishida, cuya idea hizo que no pudiese evitar retener las carcajadas.- ¿espíritus digitales? Jajajajaja… mira hermano déjate de fantasías, tu lo que tienes que hacer es escribir mi biografía de una vez.- sentenció el rubio dando una amistosa palmada en la espalda de su hermano a la vez que se levantaba.

-Pues yo pensaba que…

-Sigue pensando hermano, ya veras como se te ocurre alguna idea buena.- intentó consolar Ishida, aún riéndose de la ultima idea de su hermano.

-Si claro.- dijo el chico no muy convencido.

-Anímate, oye quédate con los niños mientras voy a recoger el regalo de Sora, que le parecerá estúpido como todo lo que yo hago.- murmuró el compañero de Gabumon cada vez más enfadado, y eso no pasó desapercibido para su hermano.

-Oye hermano ¿Qué ha pasado con Sora?, ¿habéis discutido?.- preguntó el chico tirando del brazo de Ishida para que volviese a tomar asiento.

-Takeru, no quiero hablar de eso.- se intentó excusar el hombre.

Dos horas después en esa misma mesa…

-… y va y dice que no le parece bien pasar nuestro aniversario en un hotel solos… ¿te lo puedes creer?.- gritó Yamato desesperado mientras Takeru se maldecía por haber sacado el tema.

Y es que como era de esperar Yamato había encontrado en su hermano un desahogo perfecto a todas sus frustraciones, y llevaba más de dos horas metiéndole la chapa de su discusión con Sora y sus 25 años junto a ella.

-Venga Yama, ya será para menos, si Sora ha rechazado tu proposición será por algo.- intentó poner un poco de sentido común a la conversación, pero lo que no sabía es que esa afirmación hizo despertar las sospechas de su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿sabes algo que yo no se?.- interrogó Ishida arqueando la ceja una vez más.

-Eh… yo… no… eh…- empezó el escritor apurado, hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que solo había una forma para salir de esta situación.- ¡¡Savers!!

-¿Savers?.- preguntó Yamato con confusión.

-¡Si!, es una nueva idea para mi próximo libro el protagonista se llamara Tasaru y…

-Adiós hermano, voy a recoger el regalo para Sora.- dijo Yamato mientras se marchaba ya que lo último que deseaba era escuchar una nueva idea de Takaishi.

-¡Espera que no he terminado!.- gritó el chico con indignación.

-Titokeru, ¿Tasaru?, ¿no seria mejor Masaru?.- apuntó Aiko mientras tiraba de la manga de su tío para que la tomase en cuenta.

-Masaru…- se quedó pensativo Takaishi.- si, suena bastante mejor.- dijo con alegría a la vez que sacaba su libreta de ideas para novelas y lo apuntaba con entusiasmo.

Y tras recoger el regalo para su mujer, pasar por 34 jugueterías diferentes, tomar nota de los más de 200 regalos que han pedido sus hijos, y hacer las compras para la cena de esta noche, Yamato creyó que ya seria buen momento para volver a su hogar, a pesar de que la idea de ver a Sora, con la que seguía enfadado, no le entusiasmaba demasiado, pero debía volver en algún momento y enfrentarse a esa situación.

-¿Pero a donde vas?.- gritó Takeru como un energúmeno interponiéndose en el camino de su hermano.

-A casa, te lo acabo de decir.- respondió Yamato mientras intentaba, sin ningún éxito, apartar a su hermano de delante suya.

-No, no, no puedes.- tartamudeó Takeru con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, pues… pues…- empezó el hombre intentando encontrar una buena excusa hasta que sus ojos se pararon en Yuujou que jugaba amistosamente a las palmas con las orejas de Patamon.- ¡¡tus hijos!!, ellos aún no quieren volver a casa…

-Yo si quiero.- dijo Aiko en tono cansado.- quiero comer las galletas que mami siempre prepara por Nochebuena.

-¡¡Galletas de mami!!.- gritó el pequeño de los Ishida, como si hubiesen dicho las palabras mágicas.- vamos a casa.- pidió a su padre tirando de su pantalón.

-Ya has oído a los niños.- dijo Yamato con diversión.- ahora aparta…

-Pero, pero…- empezó Takeru apurado.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?.- dijo Patamon al oído de su compañero, pero a Takaishi siempre le ha costado un poquillo pillar las cosas.

-¿Qué pasa con mi madre?

-Tu madre, querrá ver a sus nietos en Navidad.- explicó Patamon, que parece ser que era el único que tenía ideas buenas.

-¡¡Eso es!!.- gritó el portador de la esperanza como un poseso dejando a Patamon con una sordera preocupante.- Yamato, ¡mama! tienes que ir a casa de mama, quiere ver a tus hijos.

-Takeru, por favor ¿se puede saber que clase de hijo eres que no sabes ni donde esta tu madre?, mama esta pasando las Navidades en Francia.- sentenció Yamato con superioridad como si no hubiese descubierto esa información la noche anterior y gracias a su esposa.

-Es verdad.- dijo Takeru echándose la mano a la cabeza, y dirigiéndose a Patamon con enfado.- ¡eres un inútil!, ¡la última vez que te hago caso!

-¿Eh?.- preguntó Patamon que aún seguía sordo por el grito anterior.

Y aprovechando el intercambio de opiniones, es decir gritos de Takeru y Patamon sin enterarse de nada, la familia Ishida vio el momento perfecto para largarse de ahí, pero para desgracia de estos, Takeru se percato de eso antes de que fuera tarde.

-¡Yamato!, ¡no puedes irte!.- volvió a gritar Takeru corriendo hacia su hermano.

-Ya esta otra vez este pesado.- murmuró el rubio con cansancio.- ¿y se puede saber porque no me puedo ir?

-Pues porque… porque… se te ha caído la bolsa de la compra.- dijo mientras arrebataba una de las bolsas de manos de su hermano y la tiraba lejos.

-¡Pero eres imbécil!.- gritó Yamato fuera de si.

-Venga vamos a buscarla niños.- gritó Takeru a sus sobrinos, para que hiciesen de barrera entre Yamato y él y no recibiese un merecido puñetazo.

-Yo quiero ir a casa.- dijo Yuujou, cuya vitalidad desaparecía si sabía que en casa le esperaban unas galletas.

-Yo también.- dijo Aiko que no estaba dispuesta a corretear por todo el centro por las payasadas de su tío.

-Pero… pero niños…

-Vete a buscar mi bolsa.- amenazó claramente Yamato.

Takeru, que conocía de sobra cuando su hermano estaba apunto de perder la paciencia asintió sin rechistar. Pero por el camino, a su compañero se le ocurrió una nueva idea.

-Ey, ¿y que hay de tu padre?

-Patamon, deja de decir tonterías mi padre esta en… en… ¡¡en casa!!.- se le iluminó el rostro a Takaishi, a la par que la sordera del pobre Patamon aumentaba, es lo que tiene tener unas orejas tan grandes y un compañero con unos potentes pulmones.

-¡¡Yamato!!.- gritó el rubio como un poseso dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Takeru….- amenazó por momentos Ishida.

-¡¡Papa!!, seguro que quiere ver a sus nietos.- empezó el escritor con una sonrisa.

-¿El abuelo?.- preguntó la hija de Yamato con ilusión.

-¡¡Yo quiero ver al abuelo!!.- dijo su hermano con más ilusión aún.

-No les puedes decir que no.- sentenció Takeru con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y con un suspiro de resignación a Yamato no le quedó más remedio que ir a visitar a su padre, parece ser que su día de compras navideñas se iba a hacer más largo de lo que pensaba.

El sol ya había desaparecido cuando los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi y los hijos del mayor se encaminaron hacia su hogar, tras recibir los maravillosos regalos de Navidad del abuelo Ishida.

-Como mola.- dijo Aiko mientras contemplaba el cenicero que le había regalado su abuelo.

-El mío mola más.- dijo Yuujou mientras contempla la colilla que le había correspondido a él.

Yamato les contemplaba con ternura, viendo la inocencia de esos niños, iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni se entero de cuando llego a casa y aunque se hubiese enterado ni la habría reconocido. Ya que en el amplio jardín de su vivienda se levantaba una gran carpa, que al verla le hizo retroceder al pasado, exactamente 25 años, ya que esa carpa era igual que la de ese concierto que nunca pudo acabar.

-¿Qué… que… Que es esto?.- preguntó Yamato anonadado.

-¡¡Como mola!!.- gritaron los niños entusiasmados, ya que creían que el circo había venido a su jardín.

-Espero no traerlo demasiado pronto.- dijo Takeru dirigiéndose a su cuñada, por el contrario Yamato aún estaba estático, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo en su jardín.

-Lo has traído en el momento justo, gracias.- respondió Sora con una sonrisa.

Takeru se adentró al interior de la carpa dejando en el exterior al matrimonio Ishida. Yamato aún ni había pisado su jardín, por lo que Sora al ver lo paralizado que estaba, decidió acercarse a él.

-¿No vas a pasar?.- preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Y entonces, al escuchar su voz, Yamato al fin recuperó el sentido y sus ojos se clavaron en los de su esposa, su expresión era de sorpresa e incredulidad, ya que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente.

-Sora… que… ¿Qué es todo esto?.- acertó a preguntar sin convencimiento.

-Vamos, pasa y lo veras.- dijo Sora mientras le ofrecía su mano, este la agarró con cierto titubeo y juntos se encaminaron a dentro de la carpa.

Y cuando entro, definitivamente sintió que rejuvenecía 25 años, tuvo que pestañear unas cuantas veces para creerse lo que veía, ante el se encontraba un escenario perfectamente iluminado y en el ya estaban subidos sus antiguos compañeros de grupo, batería, guitarra y teclado. En frente del escenario se encontraban unas cuantas sillas, ocupadas por sus amigos, los mismos que hace 25 fueron a verle a su concierto. Yamato tenia la boca abierta contemplando todo lo que su esposa había preparado para el día de su aniversario.

-Creo que esta sufriendo una parada cardiaca.- dijo Jyou, que como todos estaba sentado esperando el inminente concierto.

Y es que las primeras filas estaban ocupadas por sus amigos Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro y sus respectivos compañeros digitales, igual que la otra vez, solo que a estos se les había unido Takeru y los hijos de Ishida, que se mostraban realmente entusiasmados por tener la oportunidad de contemplar un concierto de su padre. Y como no, su fan nº 1 por aquel entonces también había hecho un hueco en su apretada agenda para poder ver de nuevo un concierto de sus idolatrados Teen-age Wolves.

-¿Sabéis niños?.- dijo Jun dirigiéndose a los hijos de Ishida.- yo podría haber sido vuestra madre.

Los niños, cuya declaración les ha llenado de autentico pánico, se agarraron con fuerza de la mano buscando con la mirada a su querida madre.

Yamato aún no reaccionaba, estaba demasiado confuso por todo lo que este día le había deparado, pero un inconfundible grito le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡¡Yamato!! ¿nos vas a hacer esperar otros 25 años para terminar tu maldito concierto o que?.- gritó Taichi con su habitual sentido del humor.

-Tiene razón, no nos hagas esperar más.- dijo Sora entre risas mientras le daba un gran paquete a su marido.- toma, tu regalo.

Yamato aún en estado de shock, lo abrió con delicadeza, y casi se desmayo al contemplar ese maravilloso bajo por el que llevaba siglos suspirando, en sus manos parecía aún mas reluciente que en la tienda.

-Waa… es el que quería.- dijo como un niño feliz.

-Lo se.- respondió Sora con una sonrisa al contemplar la cara de ilusión de su esposo.

-Sora, no puedo creer que hayas preparado todo esto.- dijo el rubio con claros síntomas de emoción.

-Siempre me quede con ganas de que terminases ese concierto.

-Yo también, es increíble….- empezó Yamato mientras miraba a su alrededor con ilusión.- es perfecto, están todos, ¿incluso Jun?.- dijo esto último un tanto sorprendido.

-Si, aunque lo extraño es que no la invite, debe de tener un radar para los conciertos de los Teen-age Wolves.- apuntó Sora con resignación.

Y contemplando todo esto, Yamato recordó como había sido este día, y lo desagradable que fue con su esposa por la mañana, sin saber que le estaba preparando esta maravillosa sorpresa, y eso hizo que se sintiese terriblemente miserable.

-Sora, soy un idiota, yo comportándome como un idiota y tu preparando esta sorpresa, los siento…- dijo el hombre bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

-No digas eso, tu también preparabas tu sorpresa, y creo que yo no tuve demasiado tacto, entiendo como te sentías.- dijo Sora mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado esposo.

-No hay excusa, soy un miserable, te prometo que te compensare.- dijo el hombre levantando el rostro y mirando a su mujer con una determinación y sinceridad absoluta.

-Bueno, dedícame la canción y estamos en paz ¿de acuerdo?.- propuso la pelirroja con su imperturbable sonrisa.

-Eso esta hecho.- respondió Yamato, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su esposa, pero como era de esperar, fueron interrumpidos.

-¡¡Ishida!!, ¡bésala de una vez y toquemos, que si llego tarde a cenar mi suegra me dará con el bastón!.- gritó el teclista desde el escenario.

-Voy…- asintió Yamato con una sonrisa, pero antes de llegar al escenario se volvió a su esposa y dijo.- Aunque entonces no te lo dijese, hace 25 años la canción también estaba dedicada a ti.

-Ya lo se.- respondió la mujer con felicidad y cierto rubor, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas para poder contemplar a los Teen-age Wolves en todo su esplendor.

Yamato se subió al escenario con ilusión, sintiéndose de nuevo como ese adolescente de 14 años, y más al reencontrarse con todos sus viejos amigos.

-No puedo creer que estéis todos.- gritó Yamato entusiasmado mientras saludaba a sus compañeros de adolescencia. -Hi Takahashi, se te ve el cartón.- comentó con diversión al contemplar la calvicie del batería.

-La calvicie de Takahashi no es lo peor, ¿has visto la barriga que ha echado Yutaka?.- dijo Akira mientras señalaba el aumento de peso del teclista.

-Al menos mi mujer no me ha abandonado por su profesor de pilates.- se defendió el hombre, de los molestos comentarios de su amigo.

-Lo siento, no lo sabia.- dijo Yamato a su amigo.

-No tiene ni idea, la abandone yo a ella, soy un rockero, y los rockeros no debemos tener familia.- se excusó Akira haciéndose el fuerte, ya que en su interior estaba llorando por el abandono de su ex-mujer.

-Menudo rockero, ¡vendedor de seguros de día, rockero de noche!.- comentó con diversión Takahashi provocando las risas de todos los presentes.

-Yamato, es un reencuentro muy bonito, pero si no empezáis, mi mujer será la que me abandone a mi.- gritó Koushiro señalándose a su reloj.

-Esta bien..- accedió el rubio a la vez que se colgaba su nuevo y reluciente bajo.

-¡¡¡Te amo Yamato!!!, ¡¡eres el mejor!!.- gritó Jun como una histérica, ante la mirada de estupefacción de todos los demás.

-No deberías decir esas cosas delante de la Sr. Ishida.- dijo Takeru señalando a Sora.

-Oh, es para crear ambiente, no tengo ningún interés real en Yamato.- intentaba disimular Jun, aunque hubiese sonado más convincente si no estuviese babeando una foto de Ishida.

Y entre risas, griteríos y digimons hambrientos, el esperado concierto de los Teen-age Wolves dio comienzo. Y una vez más, 25 años después, Yamato Ishida canto solo para ella.

**[…] **_**Negai kanaeru kagi mou te ni aru **_

_La llave que puede hacer mis sueños realidad esta en mi mano_

_**Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu soko daro **_

_La puerta a lo desconocido está justo aquí_

_**Tsukamitai mono e mukaeba ii **_

_Debería seguir adelante ¿que puedo perder?_

_**Jibun no sekai wo hiraku no sa **_

_La abro a mi propio mundo_

_**Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru **_

_La llave que puede hacer los sueños realidad está en tu mano_

_**Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae**_

_La puerta a lo desconocido está justo frente a tus ojos_

_**Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii**_

_Solo debes creer en el acelerado latido de tu corazón_

_**Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa **_

_Y abrirla a un nuevo mundo._

*******

-Y esa estrella ¿Cómo se llama?.- preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo apuntando hacia el cielo.

-Esa es…- empezó Yamato mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con su digimon.

-Starmon.- susurró Gabumon intentando contener las carcajadas.

-¡¡Starmon!!.- anunció Yamato en tono triunfal.

Y como era de esperar las carcajadas se adueñaron del porche de la familia Ishida.

-Jajaja… ay cariño, y esa de al lado ¿Cuál es?, ¿Deputimon?, jajaja…- río Sora con ganas.

-Papa, no te enteras de nada, ¡¡esa es la constelación de la osa mayor!!.- gritó Aiko mientras ponía el librito en la cara de su padre.

-¿Un oso?.- preguntó Yuujou con inocencia intentando encontrar el animal en el cielo.

-Otro que no se entera de nada, jajajaja…- siguió riendo la pequeña rubia, hasta que como era de esperar, Yamato perdió la paciencia.

-¡Ya esta bien!.- gritó con enfado.- no tiene gracia, y tu Gabumon, ya hablaremos.

Tras esa amenaza, el digimon dejo de reír en el acto, ya que el mejor que nadie sabía hasta donde llega la furia de su amigo. Y contemplando el estrellado firmamento era como el esperado 25 aniversario del matrimonio Ishida concluía, y no había podido ser más perfecto. Yamato al fin pudo terminar su concierto inacabado y lo hizo rodeado de todos sus amigos que le apoyaron hace 25 años, y también en presencia de sus adquisiciones más valiosas y de las que mas orgulloso se sentía, sus hijos. Tal vez no había sido la velada romántica que había preparado con su mujer, pero esta sorpresa le había hecho infinitamente más feliz. Pero la noche ya se había adueñado de este día especial y con ella el momento de poder pasar a solas su aniversario con su mujer, pero para eso, antes debía librarse de ciertos angelitos, y como buen padre lo haría con el mayor tacto posible.

-Niños a la cama.- dijo de repente Yamato saliendo de sus pensamientos y dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?, yo no quiero irme a la cama.- respondió con autoridad la pequeña Ishida.

-Me da igual, niños a la cama.- repitió de nuevo Ishida con convencimiento mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a sus hijos.

El hombre agarró la mano de su hijo menor, y este con la protección que le daba estar en brazos de su madre se revolvió haciéndose un ovillo mientras suplicaba con carita adorable.

-Mami, yo no quiero ir a la cama aún.

Ante esas palabras una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la mujer y acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño hijo intentó que su marido entrase en razón.

-Cariño, aún es pronto déjales que estén un poco más.

-Pero cariño, porque no mejor se van a la cama.- repitió Yamato mientras intentaba atrapar al torbellino de su hija y dirigía una mirada muy especial a su mujer, que esta entendió en el momento, haciéndola cómplice de su esposo.

-Niños, ya habéis oído a vuestro padre, a la cama.- dijo la mujer con autoridad mientras levantaba a su hijo de sus brazos.

Pero lo que el matrimonio Ishida no sabía es que no lo tendrían nada fácil para poder encontrar ese momento de intimidad, ya que la vitalidad y energía de sus hijos no tiene fin, y por ello tras media hora corriendo detrás de sus pequeños por todo el jardín no les quedo más remedio que pedir auxilio.

-¡Gabumon ayúdanos!.- gritó Yamato viéndose incapaz de dominar a sus fierecillas.

-Que pesado…-murmuró el digimon mientras se dirigía a los niños.- a ver niños, tenéis que ir a la cama porque sino vuestros padres no podrán copular esta no….

-¡¡Que no vendrá Santa Claus esta noche!!.- interrumpió Piyomon dando un codazo a su amigo, mientras las caras de Sora y Yamato se han quedado completamente blancas por la bocaza del digimon de la amistad.

-Eso, eso es…- tartamudeó la mujer con nerviosismo mientras mataba con la mirada a Gabumon.

-Es verdad Santa Claus solo visita la casa de los niños buenos.- dijo Ishida con una sonrisa mientras estrangulaba con furia a Gabumon.

-Pero si ya nos has comprado los regalos esta tarde.- apuntó Aiko cruzándose de brazos con escepticismo.

-¡¡Si!!, mira lo que me regalo el abuelo.- dijo Yuujou con ilusión mientras enseñaba su colilla de cigarrillo a su madre.

-¡Tira eso!, es caca.- dijo la mujer tirando la colilla de la pequeña mano de su hijo y dejando a este con un pequeño trauma.

-Mi regalo.- empezó el niño gateando en busca de su preciada colilla.

Y una vez más, Piyomon, viendo la angustia de su compañera y la desesperación de Yamato es la que decidió intervenir para dar a estos dos su merecido momento de intimidad.

-¡Venga niños!, os llevo volando hasta la habitación.

-¡¡¡Siiiiii!!!.- gritaron con felicidad los pequeños colgándose del ave rosa.

Esta, no tardó en darse cuenta de que cargar con dos niños comilones no era tan fácil como había pensado, pero Gabumon por el profundo afecto que le une a su compañero, y porque este le acaba de pegar una pequeña paliza, todo hay que decirlo, decidió ayudar a su amiga digital.

-¿Quién quiere que lo lleve yo?.- preguntó el digimon con alegría.

-¡¡Yoooo!!.- gritaron los dos niños al unísono tirándose encima del compañero de Yamato.

Y de esa forma, al fin los niños accedieron ir a la cama, pero el pequeño aún tenía una petición que hacer.

-Mami, ¿vendrás a contarme un cuento?.- preguntó el niño mientras cabalga en Gabumon con alegría.

-No.- respondió Yamato con brusquedad.

-¡Yamato!.- recriminó Sora, y volviéndose a su hijo.- claro que si hijo.

-Si quieres, yo te cuento uno.- propuso Aiko con alegría.- se titula… ¡¡¡Jack el destripador!!!.- es lo último que pudieron oír los señores Ishida antes de que sus compañeros se llevasen a su hijos al interior de su hogar.

-¡¡Ai-chan!!, ¡¡no le cuentes eso a tu hermano!!.- gritó Sora con preocupación, pero en ese momento sintió como Yamato, que parece ser que ya había olvidado todas sus preocupaciones, le rodeó por la cintura y proporcionándole un dulce beso en la mejilla susurro:

-Déjales, Gabu y Piyo se ocuparan de ellos, mientras yo me ocupo de ti.

Terminó de decir Yamato haciendo que su mujer se volviese quedando uno en frente del otro.

-Ven.- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de su esposa, juntos se sentaron de nuevo en la húmeda hierba, Sora se acomodó entre los protectores brazos de su marido, resguardándose así del frío viento que azotaba el porche.

-¿Tienes frío?.- preguntó el hombre con dulzura.

-Estoy bien.- respondió la mujer mientras acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Cariño… ¿te he dicho ya que soy un idiota?.- preguntó el hombre apoyando su rostro contra el de su mujer.

-¿A que viene ahora eso?.- preguntó la diseñadora sorprendida mientras se volteaba un poco para poder encontrar el rostro de su amado.

-Por mi comportamiento de hoy, he sido un idiota.

-Yamato, olvida ya eso, tu sorpresa era perfecta de verdad, me hubiese encantado ir a ese hotel contigo, lo que pasa es que ya tenia preparado todo esto, pero no pienso que fuese una idea estúpida.- explicó la mujer con dulzura mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la mejilla de su esposo.

-No importa, no debí haber estado tan borde esta mañana, lo siento.- se disculpó nuevamente un avergonzado Yamato.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien ¿de acuerdo?, disfrutemos de lo que queda de nuestro día.- dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba caer la cabeza mas si puede, en el pecho de su marido.

-¡Hablando de eso!.- gritó Yamato eufórico haciendo que Sora despertase de su mundo de felicidad de golpe.- ni siquiera te lo he dicho… ¡feliz aniversario!.- exclamó el hombre al mismo tiempo que sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo y la ponía delante de su esposa.

-Cariño, gracias.- dijo Sora con alegría tomando la cajita en sus manos.

La mujer la abrió con expectación, y quedó paralizada al contemplar lo que tenia delante de sus ojos.

-Eh… eh… no se que decir.- tartamudeó la pelirroja extrañada mientras examinaba el regalo de su esposo.

-¿Te lo pongo?.- se ofreció el rubio con alegría.

-Bueno Yamato… es que si llevo 39 años sin fumar, no voy a empezar ahora.- se excusó esta ante el desconcierto de su marido.

-¿De que hablas?

Y cuando su mirada se dirigió al regalo que acababa de hacer el pánico se adueño de su rostro.

-¿Pero que es eso?

-Tu regalo.- dijo la mujer mientras examinaba la cajetilla de cigarrillos y pensaba con desaprobación.- ¿_yo le regalo el bajo de sus sueños y el una cajetilla de cigarrillos?_

Y el apuesto astronauta entró en estado de shock cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!.- maldijo el rubio llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ese era el regalo para mi padre, lo que quiere decir que mi padre… ¡¡tiene tu regalo!!

-¿Le regalas cigarrillos a tu padre?.- recriminó la mujer con desaprobación.

-Bueno, al menos eso se que lo va a usar, no como las corbatas que estuve regalándole toda la vida y veía con desesperación como siempre se ponía la misma mugrosa, porque era la que le había regalado mi madre en su última Navidad juntos.- comentó Ishida sus pequeños traumas infantiles.

-Y entonces… ¿Cuál es mi regalo?.- preguntó la Sr. Ishida con ilusión.

-Tu regalo es… es un colgante, como el que te regale hace 25 años, con el emblema del amor, solo que a diferencia de ese no es de plástico malo sino de oro y brillantes y con una inscripción… y que quedara precioso en el cuello de mi padre.- terminó el hombre con desesperación por ver como había estropeado de nuevo su perfecto día de aniversario.

-Mi amor, gracias, eres maravilloso.- dijo la mujer intentando animar a su desesperado esposo con un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Y de esa forma, el matrimonio Ishida continuó disfrutando de su mutua compañía en este día tan especial para ellos, hasta que un destello en el cielo perturbo su tranquilidad.

-¡Yamato ¿has visto eso?!

-¿Eh?

-¡Rápido pide un deseo!.- pidió la mujer con ilusión.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó el hombre, sin enterarse de lo que le pasaba a su esposa.

-Era una estrella fugaz, ¡hay que pedir un deseo!.- explicó la mujer cerrando los ojos e intentándose concentrar.

-¿Estrella fugaz?… a mi me ha parecido más un fuego artificial, o una bengala… - empezó Yamato con escepticismo.

-Lo que sea, pide un deseo…

-¿Le vas a pedir un deseo a un fuego artificial?.- preguntó el rubio con divertimento y extrañeza.

-¡No sabes si era un fuego artificial!, ¿y si era una estrella fugaz?, ¿vas a desaprovechar esta ocasión?.- explicó Sora, sin saber que hacer para que su esposo pida un deseo.

-Sora….

-¡Yamato!, puede que se trate de la llave de los deseos de la que hablas en tu canción, ¿vas a rechazarla?

-Pero realmente mi canción habla de…

-¡Pide un deseo!.- interrumpió con autoridad Takenouchi harta de las excusas de su esposo.

-Esta bien…- accedió finalmente cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué has pedido?.- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa, sin dejar ni tiempo a Yamato a concentrarse.

-Ey, se supone que no se puede decir, sino no se cumple.- dijo Yamato abriendo el ojo, y encontrándose con Sora que le miraba expectante.

-Venga Yama, dímelo…

-No…

-Yama….

-No….

-Venga…- insistió la chica empezando a cosquillear los dorsales de su marido.

-No… jeje… para.- dijo el rubio entre risas deteniendo las traviesas manos de su esposa.

-¡Oh venga!, que mas te da, al fin y al cabo tu te piensas que le has pedido un deseo a una bengala.- pidió Takenouchi como una niña caprichosa.

-Esta bien…- accedió una vez más Ishida, haciendo que a Sora se le dibujase una sonrisa triunfal.- le he pedido, lo que pido siempre…

-¿Salud?.- preguntó Sora extrañada.

-No.

-¿Amor?

-No.

-¿Éxito?

-No.

-¿El colchón inflable que anuncian en la tele tienda?.- preguntó la pelirroja que ya no sabe lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de su esposo.

-Jajaja… no…- respondió el hombre entre carcajadas.

-Entonces….- empezó la mujer pensativa hasta que llegó a una conclusión.- ¡Oh!, no me digas que…. ¿has pedido otro hijo?.- preguntó con temor ante la sorpresa de su marido.

-No… aunque ahora que lo dices estaría muy bien.- respondió el hombre como si su mujer le hubiese dado una gran idea.

-Entonces… ¡dímelo!

-Vaaaale… le he pedido… que… tu… que tus deseos se cumplan.- susurró el rubio sonrojándose.

-Yama….- dijo la mujer con dulzura al ver lo adorable que podía llegar a ser su esposo.

Y tras envolver a su mujer en un nuevo abrazo y probar suavemente sus dulces labios, Yamato vio que era su hora de averiguar el deseo de su esposa.

-¿Y tu que has pedido?

-¿Eh?.- se hizo la despistada la pelirroja.

-Tu deseo… ¿Qué has pedido?.- volvió a preguntar Ishida con entusiasmo.

-Es que… si te lo digo… no se cumplirá.- se escaqueó la mujer ante el desconcierto de su marido.

-¿Qué?, ¡ni hablar!, yo te lo he dicho, por lo que tu me lo vas a decir.- afirmó con autoridad el rubio.

-Vale, de acuerdo.- asintió la mujer con desgana.- mmm, he pedido que… mmmm… - empezó mientras miraba a su alrededor.-… mmm… ¡el césped!, ¡que lo cortes mañana que esta muy largo!

Con esto Sora se encaminó hacia la casa, hasta que se vio obligada a retroceder debido a que Yamato la sujetaba del brazo.

-¿Césped?, ¿Qué clase de deseo es ese?.- preguntó Ishida con desconfianza, ya que sabía de sobra que su mujer le estaba tomando el pelo.- ¿me vas a decir lo que has pedido?

-Yamato, es personal.- se excusó de nuevo la pelirroja.

-¡Yo te lo he dicho!.- gritó Yamato, que una vez más, estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

-De acuerdo.- accedió de nuevo la mujer mientras agachaba la cabeza.- yo he pedido que… que…

-¿Si?.- preguntó el rubio con amabilidad mientras tomaba las manos de su mujer y buscaba su ojos con la mirada.

-Que… que.- siguió la portadora del amor empezando a sonrojarse y poniéndose excesivamente nerviosa, finalmente la confianza volvió a ella y adentrándose en los hipnotizadores ojos de Yamato, confesó.-… he pedido que, sigamos así… dentro de otros 25 años…

Y al escuchar esas palabras, Yamato automáticamente envolvió a su esposa en otro abrazo, un abrazo lleno de amor y ternura, por ver que aunque llevasen prácticamente toda la vida juntos, Sora nunca dejaría de ser esa niña tímida e insegura que no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos.

-Cariño…- susurró el rubio con una sonrisa.-… no necesitas una estrella para que ese deseo se cumpla…

-Te quiero…- musitó la mujer entre los brazos que le daban tanta seguridad y calidez, los de su Yamato.

-Yo también te quiero.- respondió con dulzura el hombre, y al separarse un poco de Sora y observarle el rostro, no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.- Jajaja….. te has sonrojado… jajaja…

-¡Cállate!.- ordenó la mujer sintiendo como irremediablemente los colores le seguían subiendo.- no tiene gracia…

A la compañera de Piyomon, no le quedó más remedio que intentar tapar su sonrojado rostro con las manos, pero de nuevo fue detenida por Yamato, que ya había entrelazado sus manos con las de ella, y mirándole con una traviesa sonrisa le dijo:

-Y bien… ¿Qué te parece si celebramos nuestro aniversario como es debido?

Y al sentir los labios de Yamato posándose en los suyos, Sora Takenouchi una vez más cayó presa de los encantos de Yamato Ishida, y juntos por fin pudieron celebrar su aniversario como se merece, demostrando todo el amor que desbordan el uno por el otro, desde aquel 24 de diciembre, de hace 25 años.

-**OWARI**-

* * *

N/A:¡¡Feliz aniversario del sorato!! Como todos este fic esta dedicado a todos los fans del sorato y de una manera especial a mi idolatrada y modelo a seguir Fogadramon!!!!! porque te lo digo y te lo repito

¡¡Gracias por mantener vivo el sorato!! (por cierto ¿te ha gustado que haya incluido a tu "adorado" Takato? Jaja…)

Gracias por leerlo!! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
